Una Primera vez
by Prascovi
Summary: Gaara al estar inofensivo, no puede evitar el castigo que Baki le propina para ponerlo en su lugar .AVISO: castigo corporal."Spanking".


Una Primera vez

En la aldea escondida entre la arena, la disciplina de los niños y jóvenes era considerado algo muy importante, ya que siendo de las mejores aldeas Ninja debían de enseñarles a ser fuertes shinobi, que el día de mañana protegerían valientemente a su villa. Todos los niños habían recibido alguna que otra vez una azotaina para corregir malos comportamientos o desobediencias, pero Gaara, a quien nunca se le había podido tocar, por estar protegido por un escudo de arena, jamás había sido castigado ni por su padre, ni por su tío de manera física, aunque una vez que entendió que era el dolor, comprendió la suerte que tenía, porque a diferencia de el, sus hermanos sí habían sido castigados numerosas veces cuando pequeños.

En esos momentos Gaara tenía doce años, seguía siendo muy joven, y todo jovencito de esta edad necesita en ocasiones ser corregido.

Especialmente en su comportamiento. Aunque Gaara había asesinado en el pasado a mucha gente, esto ya no se podía revertir, y no había mucho que hacer al respecto. En esos días uno de los mas grandes problemas de Gaara era su comportamiento hacía los demás y era también lo que más le molestaba a Baki, que siendo él el menor, tratara de esa manera a sus hermanos mayores.

Siempre le había querido dar una lección a Gaara, porque realmente la merecía, y en gran parte porque Baki veía a los tres hermanos como a sus hijos, y se preocupaba por ellos.

Como todos sabemos, en la vida todo en algún momento llega. Puede ser lo más terrible o lo más maravilloso. O podría ser como a continuación.

Era jueves en la tarde, y el equipo de Baki con sus tres alumnos descansaba aquel día, en el que no les habían asignando ninguna misión. Temari, Kankuro y Gaara se encontraban en su hogar y Baki había asistido a una junta a la que había sido citado. Mas tarde todos se reunirían en el centro de la aldea para hablar de su misión de mañana por la mañana.

Kankuro estaba sentado en la mesa de centro al lado de la ventana que mostraba el amplio paisaje, del desierto que tenían alrededor. Le ajustaba muy entretenido unas piezas sueltas a Karasu, con todos los tornillos y herramientas sobre la mesa. Temari por su parte, como ya había terminado de pulir su gran abanico, leía y analizaba unos pergaminos y papeles con los informes de los últimos trabajos y misiones.

Gaara, quién había estado meditando en su habitación, acababa de salir, cosa que llamó la atención de sus hermanos.

-"Gaara, que bueno que llegas"- dijo Temari -"Nos acaban de enviar los informes, ¿Les quieres echar un vistazo?"

-"¿Ehh? ¿es eso lo que mirabas?" - preguntó Kankuro – "Me lo hubieras dicho, yo también quiero mirar".

Le quitó de las manos los papeles a Temari, esto a Gaara no le importó mucho, así es que sin mas, dio un débil suspiro y sentó cerca de la mesa, pero tomando cierta distancia.

-"No esta mal ¿eh?"- opinó Kankuro verificando por última vez el reverso de la hoja.

-"No me siento del todo satisfecha, creo que madrugaré a partir de ahora para irme al campo de entrenamiento más temprano"- dijo Temari guardando cuidadosamente una de las hojas en su sobre -"y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo y dejar de dárselas de vagos por las mañanas."

-"Oye, no seas así"-le exclamó Kankuro a su hermana-"sabes que detesto levantarme temprano."

-"Pues, si realmente estas feliz con estos resultados no hagas nada, pero yo deseo mejorar"- dijo ella poniéndose de pie –"como sea ¿no creen que ya deberíamos irnos? Ya debe de estar terminando la reunión."

-"¿Estas segura?"-preguntó Kankuro extrañado –"¿no es un poco temprano?"

-"Tal vez, pero si llegamos antes y nos encontramos con Baki, de todos modos podré pasarle estos papeles para que los entregue el en lugar de nosotros, jeje."

-"Bueno, esta bien."

Los tres ninjas de pusieron en marcha hacia el lugar prometido, mientras tanto, Baki se encontraba al final de la reunión.

Un shinobi moreno y alto estaba dando las informaciones finales, y cuando ya casi todo había concluido, se puso realmente serio, y se dirigió hacia Baki, que estaba sentado justo al frente.

Lo miró fijamente como si su vida dependiera de ello y le dijo algo verdaderamente impactante.

-"Baki"-comenzó diciendo –"Yo Tengo entendido que están bajo tu cuidado los tres hijos de Yondaime Kazekage, y entre ellos se encuentra el menor Gaara, quien todos sabemos que tiene guardado dentro el demonio de una cola, Shukaku."

-"Así es"-se limitó a decir Baki.

-"Pues, verás"-continuó el hombre-"No tiene sentido explicarte la historia nuevamente ni quien estuvo a cargo del sellado del demonio en el chico, ya que bien lo sabes, pero hay algo que creíamos imposible y sucederá mañana mismo."

Suspiró y luego añadió.

-"Mañana, por motivo de que una parte de las técnicas que fueron utilizadas en su nacimiento falló, a la hoja de introducir todo su poder de la arena y su completa defensa.-volvió a suspirar y dijo- Nos lo contó la abuela Chiyo, mañana Gaara no tendrá ninguna clase de protección con la arena, es mas que eso, no tendrá ningún poder."

-"!¿Es broma?! ¿Es acaso eso posible?"-preguntó Baki.

-"De acuerdo a nuestras investigaciones, es eso lo que sucederá, claro es que también será momentáneo, no creemos que dure demasiados días, pero desde mañana a partir de que salga el sol, Gaara estará indefenso y será un muchacho normal".

-"Eso no…no puede ser"-dijo Baki incrédulo.

-"Pero es verdad"-insistió el sujeto-"descuida, para esto no daremos múltiples problemas, por lo que se ha decidido que tu te hagas cargo y responsable solamente, como siempre lo haces, sabemos que podremos contar contigo Baki.

-"Si,….desde luego."

-"Ah, por cierto"-añadió finalmente- "la misión que te fue asignada con tu equipo se canceló, justamente por esto. En fin, ya sabes, buena suerte, espero que Gaara no se lo tome demasiado mal.

-"Yo espero lo mismo"-dijo el sensei retirándose.

Al menos agradecía que la misión fuera cancelada, si no realmente se vería en dificultades. Vio la hora y fue hacia el punto de encuentro, donde vio a sus tres pupilos esperándole.

-"Que bueno que llegan"-dijo Baki aún nervioso.

-"Ahora que lo mencionas, hemos estado esperando bastante rato"-exclamó Kankuro.

-"Si, lo lamento, en la junta dieron unas informaciones que no me esperaba y tuve que quedarme un rato más."

-"Bueno, no importa"- dijo Temari -"dijiste que la misión de mañana era de un alto rango, ¿dónde será?"

-"Acerca de eso, la misión fue cancelada."

-"Pero ¿Por qué?"

-"Bueno, es que mañana…"-comenzó a decir, pero luego lo pensó y creyó que tal vez sería mejor decirles mañana cuando se volviera real –"…mañana les explicaré todo con más claridad,

Temari, ¿entregaste los informes?"

-"No, preferiría que los entregaras tu, ¿si?"

-"Esta bien"-dijo recibiendo los papeles-"nos veremos mañana a las 10 a.m."

Y así fue. A la mañana siguiente estaban los cuatro en el mismo lugar de encuentro, como si fuera lo mas natural, pero el tema era que Gaara estaba realmente indefenso y sin ningún control sobre la arena. Cosa que el mismo ignoraba en esos momentos hasta que su sensei se lo contó y lo comprobó.

Quedó realmente impactado al principio, pero luego de caer en la cuenta de lo que realmente le estaba ocurriendo intentó mantenerse sereno.

-"Es increíble Gaara"-dijo Temari el corte con el kunai que se había hecho su hermano menor a propósito en el brazo izquierdo-"no puedo creerlo".

-"Ni yo"-coincidió Kankuro- "vaya, vaya, ahora tu estando en esta situación nos tendrás un poco mas de respeto ¿no es así?"

Gaara ante estas palabras cambió su expresión de incredulidad a una de desafío e ira hacia su hermano.

-"Cállate y no me molestes, idiota"-dijo mirándolo-"Te aseguro que cuando esto termine acabaré contigo."

-"Tan solo inténtalo"-lo desafió Kankuro.

-"Lo haré"-dijo Gaara-"te haré trizas, cerdo estúpido, ahora cierra la boca."

-"Ya basta Gaara"-le rogó su hermana.

-"Son ambos unos cobardes inútiles"-dijo el muchacho con desdén.

Pero justo en ese instante cuando la situación se estaba tornando realmente desagradable por los insultos de Gaara, Baki habló.

-"¡Basta!"-dijo cortante-"Es suficiente Gaara, llegó la hora de ponerle un alto a tus insolencias, y si continuas así, tendré que corregirte por las malas tu comportamiento."

-"No me interesa, si tu también me molestas igualmente acabaré contigo"-le contestó Gaara sin cambiar el tono, y llegó a dar la impresión de que aún conservara sus poderes.

Baki suspiró. Entendía que Gaara no hubiera disciplinado como es debido antes, pero ya era hora de que cambiara, después de todo, solo era un malcriado muchachito de doce años siendo insolente, y era el momento ideal para darle una lección.

-"Comprendo"-dijo elevando las cejas-"veo que prefieres abiertamente que te castigue, pues entonces así será."

Lo que pensaba era claro darle unas merecidas nalgadas, y recostarlo sobre sus rodillas no sería problema, ya que Gaara al darse cuenta de su problema se había sacado de la espalda la calabaza con arena, que en esos momentos le era inútil.

-"Muy bien jovencito, ven aquí"-exigió Baki jalando del brazo derecho al chico-"ya es hora de que se te dé una buena paliza".

-"¿A que te refieres?"-preguntó Gaara mientras era tironeado (hacia una banca de madera que estaba bajo la sombra), por su maestro.-"¿¿Qué haces??"

Pero no tuvo oportunidad para resistirse más. Ahora su sensei aun cogiéndole firmemente el brazo se sentó en la banca, luego sujetó a Gaara por su parte de arriba y lo tumbó sobre sus piernas dejándolo inmóvil.

-"¡Que estas haciendo!"-exclamó en chico intentando volverse a poner de pie-"¡Te arrepentirás de esto!"

-"Con honestidad no, no lo creo"-le dijo Baki-"esto es algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo y que realmente necesitas."

Gaara solo intentaba pararse, impulsándose con los brazos para arriba y moviendo las piernas, pero era inútil. Baki tenía una mano sujetándole fuertemente la espalda, obligándolo a mantenerse recostado, y la otra sobre su trasero, como esperando el mejor momento para comenzar con la zurra.

Gaara que siempre mostraba una actitud de tranquilidad, serenidad, talvez un poco tétrica, pero en general callada, en esos momentos estaba muy nervioso, y se movía muchísimo, desde luego para evitar el castigo, se parecía mucho a un niño pequeño.

-"De acuerdo, Gaara, si no dejas de moverte esto tomará mas tiempo, y te lo digo, si no te calmas, dejaré tu trasero mas rojo de lo que te imaginas."

Las amenazas de Baki fastidiaban y a la vez avergonzaban enormemente a Gaara, quien se sentía completamente expuesto y a la merced del mundo entero, hasta se arrepintió un poco de no haberse ahorrado la molestia de contestarle a su maestro.

-"Eso es"- dijo Baki cuando el chico se cansó de forcejear-"Muy bien."

Entonces sin previo aviso comenzaron a llegar una tanda de muy fuertes palmadas, rápidamente una tras otra.

Plaf - Plaf - Plaf - Plaf - Plaf - Plaf - Plaf - Plaf - Plaf - Plaf….

Gaara solo se limitaba a quejarse sin hablar y a soportar algo que nunca había sentido antes. Logró a sentir lastima por sus hermanos, Naruto y los demás, y a todo chico que le tocara recibir semejante castigo. Estaba impactado de lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero el único sonido que no cesaba en esos momentos eran las continuas nalgadas que no dejaban de azotar su parte trasera, una cruel palma extendida que caía, subía para tomar impulso y volvía a caer. Su sensei, severo y serio como siempre, continuaba muy firme sin mostrar ni gota de misericordia para su alumno.

-"¿Te vas a comportar ahora, Gaara?"-preguntó ante una pausa Baki, con su mano sobre las nalgas del chico, que ahora desprendían calor, aún sobre el pantalón.

Pero Gaara que guardaba su orgullo no contestó, ni siquiera para posiblemente salvarse de una futura paliza, porque propiamente pensaba que todo había acabado, gran equivocación.

Kankuro y Temari estaban pasmados y boquiabiertos, realmente no creían a Baki capaz de hacer algo así, pero no se les escapaba que su pequeño hermano lo merecía.

Ante el aire de superioridad que Gaara demostró un instante después, Baki realmente se enfadó.

-"¿Nunca aprendes verdad?"-dijo subiendo un poco el tono-"¡Kankuro!"

-"¡S…Si!"-preguntó este dando un salto, nervioso, pues no quería problemas, y creía que había visto suficiente.

-"Trae del bolso que tienes detrás y pásame un cinturón de cuero"-ordenó su sensei.

Después de buscar unos segundos en el bolso, Kankuro le entregó a Baki una correa larga de cuero marrón.

Su maestro la dobló hasta dejarla en la comodidad de su mano derecha y luego de acariciar un poco el trasero caliente y seguramente rojo de Gaara, comenzó.

Era la primera vez que le sucedía eso, e inmediatamente después de una buena tunda con la mano, Baki le agregaría unos correazos que le harían recordar aquella zurra por un buen tiempo.

Fueron solo siete los que le propinó, pero por el momento había sido suficiente, y dado los resultados esperados; el arrepentimiento de Gaara.

El chico lloraba silenciosamente sobre el regazo de Baki, de vez en cuando restregándose los ojos con una mano para evitar que siguieran cayendo lágrimas. A Gaara aquella sesión disciplinaria le había sido eterna.

Baki le acarició un poco el cabello y le permitió mantenerse ahí por unos momentos para que se calmara. Luego lo dejó levantarse y se puso de igualmente de pie. Se cruzó de brazos mirando a Gaara hacia abajo y dijo:

-"Estos días que tengamos este problema nos vamos a entender correctamente, ¿esta bien?"

-"Si, comprendo"-dijo el chico. Aquellas palabras, sinónimo de obediencia, parecía que era la primera vez que Gaara las pronunciaba. Era algo inusual, aunque sus hermanos sabían que a su padre, siempre le habían demostrado el debido respeto, hasta Gaara.

-"De todos modos, me aseguraron que esto no seria por demasiados días, pero aún así esta presente."- dijo el sensei buscando unos papeles en su bolso, del cual había sacado el cinturón, el cual en esos momentos guardaba.-"Ustedes se estudiaran estos archivos y no harán nada arriesgado, especialmente tú Gaara, de esta forma, todas las misiones se suspenden hasta que Gaara recupere sus poderes y tenga su nivel de chakra estable,¿entendido?"

Los tres asintieron, y Baki notó que Gaara se acariciaba el trasero que aún le dolía mucho, aunque desde luego inmediatamente ocultó. Su maestro embozó una pequeña sonrisa y su expresión de enfado se desvaneció un poco.

El problema de Gaara duró unos días, no volvió a tener nuevas sesiones como aquella, ya que procuró comportarse, después de todo era conciente de que le esperaba. Solo tuvo dos cortas sesiones más con su sensei, no mas allá de dejarle un poco colorado el trasero.

Cuando todo recobró la normalidad habitual, todo actuó como siempre. Y para gran sorpresa de todos, Gaara no demostró resentimiento, solo no decía palabra alguna del tema, era algo que prefería olvidar. Según Baki, lo que sucedía era que Gaara comprendía que los castigos que había recibido eran merecidos, salvo eso, Gaara había vuelto a su silencioso carácter de siempre.


End file.
